


Make a Good Guess

by QueenofFennoscandia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romance, Student Katsuki Yuuri, bff quality time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofFennoscandia/pseuds/QueenofFennoscandia
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit were playing the guessing game of what kind of a person some random stranger was. Basically, they were people watching in a café nearby the campus. It was a nice way to spent some quality best friend time and waste couple of hours between the lectures.“Egoistic guy who can be kind of an asshole, but he doesn’t really realize it himself. Not a bad person, but tends to say stuff that makes him seem arrogant, which he is. No one really likes him, but he still sticks around, like fungus, impossible to get rid of.”“Phichit,” Yuuri said and slightly raised his eyebrows.“What?” Phichit blinked innocently.“That’s JJ. You know the rules. We know him, so it does not count.”





	Make a Good Guess

“Egoistic guy who can be kind of an asshole but he doesn’t really realize it himself. Not a bad person, but tends to say stuff that makes him seem arrogant, which he is. No one really likes him, but he still sticks around, like fungus, impossible to get rid of.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri said and slightly raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Phichit blinked innocently.

“That’s JJ. You know the rules. We know him, so it does not count.” Yuuri shook his head and could not help smiling.

They were playing the guessing game of what kind of a person some random stranger was. Basically, they were people watching in a café nearby the campus. It was a nice way to spent some best friend-time and waste couple of hours between the lectures. They had come up with it on some hangover Friday last October, and it had become a habit they shared. Quality bff time.

Phichit shrugged and turned his attention away from the familiar barista.

“Okay, your turn then,” Phichit decided. He played with the straw of his purple smoothie.

“Who?” Yuuri said and observed the café.

Next to him Phichit hummed thoughtfully.

“Those two,” he finally said and nodded his head to the direction of the café’s front windows.

There was a narrow table going full length of the window row and few benches placed in front of it. It was mostly empty, but Yuuri realized that his friend probably meant two figures sitting side by side.

There sat a man and a boy, both facing the window their backs on Yuuri and Phichit. At first glance, they might have seemed kind of an odd pair, but the challenge was what made the game so interesting.

Yuuri tilted his head and agreed, “Fine.”

“Impress me,” Phichit grinned and brought the straw to his lips.

Yuuri lowered his teacup to the table and stared at the two whose back they could only see. On left, sat a man who had grayish hair – so clearly older, and the other on right was also much shorter, not just because he was crouching over his drink. The boy looked sullen.

Yuuri’s mouth twitched, _teenagers_.

“So,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “They’re family. On the right is the snarky teenager son. On the left, the middle-aged father. They have a tense relationship. At this moment, they are having a meetup they do once in a month. The boy’s parents are divorced, and he lives with his mom, so he doesn’t probably see his old man much. The father is also most likely busy with his work because he is obviously a well successful business man.

“What makes you say so?” Phichit asked, playing along.

Yuuri waived his hand while mentioning, “The clothes are obviously branded.”

Phichit snorted.

“Yuuri, you know nothing about good quality suits.”

“Even I can tell when something is expensive. His appearance screams…” he tried to come up with some brand but damn, Phichit was right and he could not come with any. “…quality,” he finished lamely.

Phichit smirked over his drink. “So, what about the wife, the mother,” he asked.

“I think the man gets along with his ex-wife just fine, no hard feelings, it was a mutual divorce, but the boy is in a rebellious age. I think they’ll be just fine when the boy reaches to his mid-20s.”

Phichit hummed, “Hmm, sounds dramatic.”

“Well, not really,” Yuuri commented, “He’s just angry. Not completely sure if it all have to do with his age, though. He might just be a little…”

The words were interrupted by the just mentioned blonde boy complaining with a loud voice, “Fuck you, old man! You forgot, didn’t you?”

The man did not seem bothered, he continued drinking his coffee. Though, now Yuuri could see the face of the boy – definitely a teenager.

Feeling more confident of his prediction, Yuuri straightened his back. He got this.

Phichit lifted his imaginary top hat, acknowledging Yuuri’s good guesses.

“I’m starting to also feel that maybe the son has a kind of a point,” Yuuri added.

“What do you mean by that?” Phichit raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be enjoying Yuuri’s commentary. And Yuuri was on a roll.

“The father is not good with feelings. He forgets birthdays, and doesn’t care for the holidays.”

Phichit nodded, urging Yuuri to continue.

“Or that is what the son thinks. But thing is, the father is actually just really awkward, but the son doesn’t realize it. He just sees him as a cold person who has no time for him, who does not care for him. But actually, the father wants to know his son better. The son thinks these meetings is his mother’s idea, but actually it’s the father who wants to see his son at least once a month.”

“So, the father is a good guy?” Phichit guesses.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes as he got more into the made-up story. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Why do you say that?” Phichit’s nose twitched.

“I think he can be kind of a dick sometimes.”

“Really?” Phichit looked curious, he leaned closer.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, actually he divorced his wife because of his now-ex-lower André who he met while still married. Never told his wife the real reason why he wanted the divorced. The affair started when they were married. He did not have the guts to end it with his wife, and ended up cheating at first, he felt really shitty about it afterwards, though.

“André?” Phichit grinned.

“Yeah, wait, no, Mikael, with k.”

“Who is Mikael?”

“He’s a Swedish product developer who he met through his company.”

“Is Mikael blonde with light eyes?

“No, he’s brunette with dark green eyes, and curly hair. It would have been weird if he had been a blonde, the other would obviously remind him too much of his wife and son.

“Makes sense?” Phichit said, but looked more amused than convinced.

Yuuri sighed dramatically. “But it didn’t last.”

“Obviously, if he’s here and Mikael is in Sweden,” Phichit agreed. “Shame. But maybe Mikael deserves better.”

“Hey, don’t go bashing our guy here either, Phichit. Mikael was completely aware that they were having an affair.”

“So he’s gay? The father, I mean.”

“Bi,” Yuuri said absent-mindedly. “He had strict parents who he came out to but who did not want to hear about his sexuality, so he decided to ignore his desires, too. But then he met André.”

“Mikael,” Phichit corrected.

“Yeah, I mean Mikael. He thought that maybe this man was someone he wanted to be with. He thought wrong.”

“Was Mikael an asshole?”

“Of course not, Mikael is a nice guy. But he had to go back to Sweden after another job, and this too was a mutual break up anyway as they realized that maybe they weren’t meant for each other. Mikeal took the CDs and this guy got the dog.”

“A dog? And who have CD’s these days.”

“They’re do. He’s _old_ anyway. And yeah, a dog, but it doesn’t really matter. What matters is that he wants to give his son what he did not have – someone who he can count on and trust his worries. But obviously, it’s not working that well.”

Phichit was nodding again when he said, “Tell me about the kid.”

“Well,” Yuuri observed the boy for a second before continuing. The blonde was sitting sideways, glaring at the other person as the other still stared out of the window. The boy was wearing back hoodie, ripped jeans and his backpack on the floor matched with his leopard-printed sneakers. 

 “I think he actually likes that tacky leopard pattern on his clothes, and it not a phase, though everyone claims it is. He probably writes angry poetry in his moleskin that he has made look worn out on purpose so that he would not look like a snob. Doesn’t _want_ to look like a snob, though his parents are filthy rich. “

Yuuri and Phichit snapped their heads to the two they had been talking about when the teenager shouted, “We’re friends! Okay? Yeah, I do have friends, you asshole.”

Yuuri said with a lower voice, “He probably has a crush on someone but is so emotionally damaged that he has no idea how to deal with it, so he’s content sitting in the last row of the classroom and stare at the back of his crush’s head.”

He paused when the blonde started to talk again, after huffing and puffing, this time not so loudly.

“Well, he says I’m great company. And yes, I’m enjoying my youth. At least I’m not the one whose hairline is receding.”

Phichit and Yuuri could hear a breathless gasp.

The man with the suit flops to the table, looking defeated. They could hear him murmuring something.

“I feel like I’m watching a daytime soap opera,” Phichit said, sounding excited. His hands were gripping tightly to the empty plastic smoothie cup.

Yuuri tried not to laugh at his friend’s reaction.

 The blonde sighed, “Stop moping, it doesn’t suit for someone of your age.” The anger seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. “Just stop sounding so happy for me, it’s creepy.”

The silver haired man raised his hand and ruffled the younger man’s hair. For a second it seemed like the boy was going to swat the hand away but then he did not. He listened something the other said.

Yuuri almost wished he could move to the closer table. He could almost hear the man’s voice, and it was much more…clearer? than he had imagined.

“I know,” the boy muttered, “It’s just, you know, I never have had friends like him.”

“He sounds so awkward. My heart is breaking, Yuuri,” Phichit whispered.

Yuuri hushed. He wanted to listen.

They could almost see the man’s side profile. If he could just move his hair out of the way. Yuuri had no idea when he had become so invested in this.

“Yura,” they could finally hear the other’s voice clearly.

Phichit jabbed Yuuri in his ribs and Yuuri nudged him back, eyes not leaving from their target.

“I’m here for you, you know.”

After a long awkward silence the boy said, “But it’s different. You’re you.”

Yuuri muttered with a hushed voice, “He probably thinks that his crush is cooler than him, too. The crush probably has a leather jacket, maybe boots, and a motorcycle.”

“A teenager with a motorcycle?” Phichit raised his eyebrows.

Yuuri narrows his eyes, “Maybe the crush has been repeated the class for five times.”

“Then he would be a lot older, are you sure? That would be a crime, though…they being together.”

“Tragic,” Yuuri said and took a sip of his tea, only to realize that it was disgustingly lukewarm. Ugh.

“It’s like Romeo and Juliet,” Phichit gushed.

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, “Not really. His father clearly approves. They can wait a couple of years and even marry then. They will be happy, buy a house and it’ll be fine. No one dies.”

Phichit looked relieved as he sighed. “You’re really good at getting me emotionally attached to strangers. I still sometimes think about that Vietnamese finger-paint-artist who had lost his middle finger in a tragic accident where she had saved three children from a fire in Subway.

“Who was that again?

“Yuuri! How could you forget Chu Lan!” Phichit clutched his chest like he was personally offended.

Yuuri shook his head and drank his cup empty. He started to cough loudly when he found unpleasantly out that he forgot the condition of no longer even slightly warm tea.

That was when Phichit hissed, “No. Way.”

Yuuri wiped his mouth and looked up.

The blonde teenager has gotten up and he was staring out of the window. There guy with a black leatherjacket was getting off from his fricking motorcycle. He removed his helmet and nodded to the blondie.

Yuuri’s eyebrows rose.

“No. Fucking. Way,” Phichit repeated and turned to his friend.

Yuuri was speechless.

“Yuuri, how did you know?”

“I was making stuff up!!” Yuuri hissed back.

“Oh my god, Yuuri. I got chills.”

“Come on, Phichit,” Yuuri muttered but kept staring at the blonde boy trying to fix his already smooth hair.

“No, really,” Phichit said and lifted his arm. “Look I got goosebumps!”

Yuuri slapped his arm down. “Behave.”

“I’m friends with a physic,” Yuuri could hear Phichit whisper next to him.

“Oh please,” Yuuri sighed.

The blond glanced at the man who Yuuri and Phichit had not noticed walking in to the café. This new guy was walking to the direction of the two who they had been staring.

“Mi-Mikael?” Phichit whispered softly.

The guy had partly bleached blond curly hair, possibly even green eyes.

“Ah, Yuri what a pleasure,” the new guy said with a smirk.

“I’m leaving,” the boy said and picked his backpack from the floor.

“Bye, boy wonder,” Mikael said while waiving his hand.

The silver haired man just nodded and said, “Have fun. He better have a helmet for you.”

“Oh shut up, Viktor. You’re not my dad.”

Yuuri could hear Phichit taking a breath in before commenting, “Burn.”

Phichit and Yuuri could not look away. Their eyes followed the young boy who rushed out of the café. When he was out, their eyes snapped to the man still sitting on the stool. Mikael took the seat that the son had abandoned.

“Are you ready to go?” Mikael asked.

“Sure,” Viktor(?) said.

He was getting up. Alert! He was getting up.

Two friends’ eyes burned as their eyes were focused on the man. Just a little more.

Yuuri leaned a little closer and he was pretty sure that Phichit was doing just the same next to him.

A little bit more.

They narrowed their eyes.

The man turned around, his hair moving and revealing the face.

And Yuuri fell from his chair.

_Oh no._

Phichit burst into a laughter.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He could already feel the eyes turning to him. Phichit was being the worst best friend ever, not making any effort in helping Yuuri up. But Yuuri was not even exactly thinking about how he was practically on all fours on the café floor which had been properly cleaned who knows how long ago. He stared at the dark wooden floor, thinking, how wrong he had been.

“Don’t you think the father is kind of young,” Phichit finally managed to say before snorting.

Yuuri really shoud crawl back to his chair, but he ended up just hissing, “Stop it.”

“What?” Phichit grinned.

“Phichit! Don’t stare! And stop laughing, people are looking,” Yuuri whispered nervously. His cheeks were heating up.

“Might not even be in his 30s.”

“Please. Just let me suffer in peace,” Yuuri prayed, eyes not leaving the table leg.

It was not that he had been wrong, not exactly. It was not just about that.

Yuuri was on his knees when his eyes met with Phichit who was still snickering.

“What is it?” he said when realizing that Yuuri was not getting up.

“It’s just,” Yuuri glanced up and groaned, “Oh no,”

“Oh no, he’s hot?” Phichit guessed.

_Yes._

“No.”

“Mikael sure got a good taste.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri begged.

Finally, Phichit closes his mouth.

“I know him,” Yuuri lowered his voice. His hands fidgeted now that he was sitting on his knees.

Phichit’s eyes gleamed as he lowered his voice too, “What? From where?”

“He’s my yoga instructor.”

“The hot dad is that guy I hear about every single week when I wake up on Saturday mornings?"

"Saturday mornings? What are you talking about? I don't-"

"The Friday night you spent fighting with yourself whether you should mentioned it. On Saturday you have already given up, and I have the pleasure to hear all about the silky hair and-"

"Okay, I get it," Yuuri interrupted him.

“I thought you would have spent enough time staring at the back of his head to recognize it anywhere. Or maybe your eyes had been busy staring elsewhere.”

Yuuri ignored the last part. “I think he cut his hair.”

“Oh, right. What was it again ‘Phichit, his hair is

“Phichit,” Yuuri hissed.

“Well, I bet you’re going to be a great stepfather.”

“Thank god he didn’t notice us staring,” Yuuri muttered.

“We do this all the time,” Phichit reminded him.

“Yeah, but that person is attractive, like model-attractive, someone who people might actually stalk for real, and I don’t want to come off as one, so please. I really don’t have time to find another yoga studio.”

“Fine,” Phichit said, “but just for your information, he’s looking at us.”

Yuuri felt his shoulders tensing. Crap! He was still sitting on the floor. Of course people were going to start looking.

“He’s coming here, Yuuri he’s coming here!” Phichit lowered his voice.

Yuuri should really get up.

“Are you okay,” he heard a familiar voice, which he mostly was used to hear while getting introductions of trusting his upper body strength more.

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered weakly, after sending a panicked glance at Phichit’s direction. His friend’s eyes were gleaming.

“Can you get up?” Viktor asked and offered kindly his hand.

Yuuri sighed, swallowed his humiliation and looked up at Viktor.

He gulped. “I think so.”

Viktor smiled at him. “Aren’t you in my Friday’s class?”

Yuuri was not trusting his voice, so he just nodded. Then Viktor helped him up. Viktor’s hand rested on Yuuri’s waist even when Yuuri was standing, though his legs were working just fine.

“Do you think you can stand?” Viktor asked.

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri blurted out before thinking.

Phichit snorted behind him.

“I could get you some water,” Viktor offered. The look in his eyes was intense.

“Tha-Thank you,” Yuuri stammered.

“The seat in the corner are much more comfier. Would you want to rest there for a bit?” Viktor was pointing at the direction of fluffy chairs and a one small couch in the corner.  

Yuuri hoped that he was not imagining Viktor’s question sounding hopeful.

“Yes.”

Viktor’s smile widened. Yuuri wanted to swoon.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Yuuri felt his cheeks flushing for no reason.

“I’m going to help Yuuri there,” Phichit offered.

Viktor lingered there for a moment more before he walked to where JJ was staring at his reflection from glass of the display where the baked goods were placed in.

Phichit ushered Yuuri to sit down.

“Take the couch, take the couch,” he kept ordering.

“Why the couch?”

“You will thank me later.”

Soon Viktor returned with his friend trailing behind him.

Phichit saw the friend say something to Viktor. The silver haired man bit his lower lip, took a deep breathe in, and then his eyes looked determined.

Phichit raised his eyebrows.

_Okay._

Yuuri was already sitting when Phichit sat on one of the chairs, not next to his friend. For Phichit’s pleasure Viktor sat right away next to Yuuri, much closer than was necessary. Not that either of them seemed to mind.

Viktor’s friend sat next to Phichit and said, “Oh, Viktor. Always willing to help those in need.” His mouth twitched lightly.

The other two were completely ignoring them so Phichit commented, “I think Yuuri is very, very, grateful. For sure.”

“Ah, that’s a relief,” he honestly seemed satisfied. He had a gentle expression on his face when he looked at Viktor fussing over Yuuri.

“Hello,” Phichit shifted his attention to the other guy, “I’m Phichit.”

“Chris,” the other introduced himself.

“Damn,” Phichit mutter to himself, feeling slightly disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting for too long in my drafts, half-finished.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> [✿](http://queenoffennoscandia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
